To Be Cursed By Blood
by ImmortalFlick
Summary: Ginny is a veela. The problem? She doesn't know it. But veelas have to find their mate, so Ginny's searching. GWSS. Minor character slash (HPRW).
1. Chapter 1

To Be Cursed By Blood  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
Warnings: Minor character Slash (Harry/Ron). Plus, Ginny Weasley/Severus Snape (if this squicks you, leave).   
  
Summary: Occurs in Ginny's sixth year. OoTP never happened (I almost always ignore that book, mostly because of Sirius - I'm in denial). Ginny is a veela, the problem? She doesn't know it. But veela's have to find their mate, there are no exceptions here, so Ginny is searching for her mate, who turns out to be right there at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: This is an answer to a challenge (see below). I don't know how well it would turn out, but when I got this challenge in a review I couldn't resist. Oh, and I'm sorry if this has been done before, I haven't read anything similar but I could easily be mistaken in assuming my idea is even somewhat original (there are an awful lot of stories out there). And if this reminds you of another one of my fics, that's because I wrote it and some of it has a similar theme. So please read, and I hope you enjoy and leave a review.   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. However the plot (most of it - see challenge - is mine) does happen to belong to me (I think).   
  
~  
  
THE CHALLENGE  
  
The following challenge has been issued to selected authors on Fanfiction.net:  
  
The challenge:  
  
You challenge is to write a Harry Potter fanfiction based on the "veela chooses his/her mate" concept. However unlike the previous challenge, this story cannot be slash. The following terms apply:   
  
1) No slash (with the two leading roles, namely the veela and his/her mate, with minor characters slash is acceptable).  
  
2)Love/Hate is a added perk, but not needed.(Relationships that are hard to accept make a better story)  
  
3)The story can take place in any time period. (Harry's, the Marauders, and future)  
  
4)PWP's are accepted (plots would be nice though)  
  
5)Teacher/student relationships are accepted  
  
The previous terms are the rules. If you accept this challenge you are agreeing to follow them.   
  
The purpose:  
  
There are many Draco/Harry slash fanfics (many of which are very entertaining, Frizzy I commend you), however many people object to slash fanfic, that, and Harry/Draco/ veela plot is becoming boring, because it has been copied so many times. With this challenge your choices are open a bit more, and you can create your own plot.  
  
~  
  
Sent to me by the 'hpfanficchallenger' (I'm selected? Ohhhh, do I feel special or was it just random?)  
  
*  
  
To Be Cursed By Blood- Chapter 1  
  
*  
  
If there was one thing the world did not know about the Weasleys, the muggle loving family of Arthur Weasley, it was that they had veela blood. Although, they weren't all veela. The gene skipped many generations at a time, landing usually in females, two generations after the last.   
  
So it wasn't surprising when Arthur and Molly Weasley were worrying over their youngest daughter. It was very likely that she would be the veela. Very, very likely. They hadn't informed any of their children of the gene, and were not planning to should it not turn up. It was not something often talked about, Arthur had told his wife, reluctantly, about the gene a year after they'd had their daughter, Virginia Weasley. At first he was hoping that since they had male children that the gene would turn up in his sister's daughter, but when her daughter had reached the age at which the blood would become active, nothing had happened, it was at that point Genevieve had contacted Arthur, worried that his baby daughter had the gene, as at the time, Molly was pregnant.   
  
Now Arthur and Molly were slowly beginning to realize that they had to tell their daughter about the gene. They had to tell her because her sixteenth birthday was coming up. And sixteen was the age when the blood became active. When she would become a veela. But they weren't telling her. She had no idea. They weren't telling her because they thought that maybe it wouldn't happen. They weren't telling her because they were foolish.   
  
*  
  
Ginny sighed. It was September 1st tomorrow and it was back to school. Not that she wasn't excited, just that she was nearing the end of her school days. Two years, then she was shoved into the real world, where she had to find a job. She had no idea what she wanted to be. Neville, her friend, was sure to become the next Herbology teacher, if not he would do something involved with plants, Colin would surely go into photography, Melissa would be the next Madame Malkin and Emma would surely be an Auror. There was no hope for her though. Virginia Weasley, the girl with a big family and no talents.  
  
Ginny knew she wasn't that attractive or popular. She knew people still thought of her as the youngest Weasley who had a crush on Harry. That was four years ago. Why did people still remember it? She was not interested in the Boy-Who-Lived, he was untouchable, especially since Ginny knew something Harry, himself, did not. That he was not infact in love with Cho Chang and never would be in love with a woman. Ginny had seen the way he looked at Ron, and she wasn't sure if she was totally comfortable with it, but she had also seen the way her brother looked back. That was enough to keep her quiet. Let them figure it out for themselves.   
  
But Ginny knew that she was very lucky. She had a loving family, six big brothers who would defend her, maybe a little too readily, at the slightest sign of danger, two parents who loved her more than anything, and many relatives who were very fond of the youngest Weasley. She had her friends too, Neville, Colin, Emma and Melissa were almost as protective as her brothers. Ginny could safely say that if anyone ever asked her out on a date she would be very secretive about it. Not that Hogwarts was much of a place to keep secrets, you were more likely to hide something if you weren't trying to.   
  
Ron was the only Weasley boy still at school. She had to do something about him and Harry soon, before they left Hogwarts at any rate, then it would be out of her hands. She didn't like to see any of her brothers unhappy, Ron most of all, he was a pain when he was unhappy, sulked until they were all driven mad.   
  
Ginny had never actually been on a date, so she didn't know exactly how Ron, or any of her brothers would react. She was hoping to have some sort of romantic endeavor before she left Hogwarts. If there was one thing Ginny didn't want to end up as, it was an old hag who died cold and alone.   
  
*  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, hold up!" The voice of a huffing Neville was heard on the Hogwarts express platform 9 3/4. Ginny stopped and turned around. Neville had grown at least a few inches taller. Once again Ginny felt the familiar sadness sweep over her at the thought of Neville leaving at the end of the year. It left at the memory that he had an offer from Professor Sprout that he would be her assistant and apprentice until she retired. To get an apprenticeship offer in his sixth year was admirable. Ginny felt somewhat jealous that Neville already knew what he was going to do with his life.   
  
She hugged her friend warmly. She had missed the clumsy sweetness of him over the summer. She always did. Neville and Ginny had been close since she'd come to Hogwarts, overshadowed by her famous brothers and sheltered by their over-protective tendencies. She'd been meaning to invite him over this summer but Neville had been on holiday with his grandmother, who was obviously feeling her old age and had attempted to revive it by going on holiday in France. Ginny had always wanted to go to France. The country that was supposedly full of romance and love.   
  
"Did you have fun?" She asked teasingly. "Did you meet any French girls?"  
  
Neville blushed bright red. She hadn't lost her touch. "You know how I feel, Ginny."  
  
"I know, I know, you're still holding a flame for Hermione."  
  
"She's just so -"   
  
Ginny cut him off. "Amazing, perfect, knowledgeable maybe?"  
  
"All of those things -"  
  
"And more?"  
  
Neville gave her a look. "Am I really that boring?"  
  
"No," She smiled fondly at the boy. "You're really that single-minded."  
  
Nothing more was said.  
  
*  
  
"Camron, Erika." A moment passed before: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She clapped loudly with the rest of her house. The sorting was always something that fascinated Ginny. She could remember how scared and worried she'd been over her sorting. What tragedies would befall should the hat not put her in Gryffindor? Yes, she'd known about the hat before going to Hogwarts. The twins may have fooled Ron into believing they had to wrestle a troll, but she was not as easily fooled, or maybe she was. Bill had told her about the hat when she was seven. She'd squeaked and run away when Charlie had fed her a story about fighting a vampire, Bill had retrieved her from under the bed and told her the truth.   
  
"Hobbs, Darren." Another moment. "RAVENCLAW!" The trembling but relieved boy made his way to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
These children were all in the same boat. All felt the same nervousness, fear and anticipation, excitement in some, confusion and awe in others (namely muggle-borns). Ginny had loved the castle since she'd first set eyes on it. Ever since she was small and her brothers had set off for Hogwarts she'd always asked, no, begged her mother to let her go too. When she'd finally been able to go, the sight was not one to disappoint.   
  
*  
  
As she looked around the table, she saw many a familiar sight. Seamus once again flirting shamelessly with every female on the Gryffindor table, and a few in Hufflepuff. In Ginny's honest opinion, Seamus should just settle down with Susan Bones and get on with it, no point in wasting precious time on all this flirting. Dean sketching a picture of the chatting Lavender. Funny, Ginny thought, this was the first time she'd actually seen him drawing outside of the common room. Harry and Ron were exchanging those looks again. Ginny could honestly say that they should just be shoved together and be made to deal with it that way. Neville and Hermione were in a conversation about Herbology. Go Neville! Ginny thought enthusiastically. Finally he talks to the girl about something he's interested in! There was progress. Usually he only managed the weather or something equally tedious.   
  
But even surrounded by all this laughter and feeling (and there was more than enough tension going on between Ron and Harry!), Ginny felt strangely alone. Like she should be with someone as they all were. Even those who didn't know it. That longing was there. For once, it was very strong, strong enough to reconsider talking to the ever chatty Parvati in hopes to distract herself. Melissa and Emma were on her left, both engrossed in a game of Exploding Snap.   
  
This was another start to a another year. Except this start she felt different. Her birthday was tomorrow (1). Her parents had been unusually silent about it this year, as if they were anxious. About what? It was just a birthday. Nothing to be worried about on a birthday.  
  
*  
  
Ginny was in her bed in the Gryffindor dorm rooms. She shared a room with Melissa Oberon, Emma Jonas, Georgia Buckley and Lucia Parry, Georgia snored but denied it fervently, Emma talked in her sleep, Lucia occasionally sleepwalked, Melissa was the only one who didn't seem to have some sort of nocturnal problem. Ginny struggled to get to sleep. The snores of Georgie were louder tonight and Emma was muttering something along the lines of 'bloody monkey can't even speak'. It was two hours before Ginny was able to sleep, midnight, that was.   
  
It was just three hours after that when Ginny seemed to glow. Not enough to wake anyone, but if one were to see they would not be able to deny the fact that Ginny Weasley was, in fact, glowing. It was then she became what she was meant to become. A veela.   
  
*  
  
(1) I have no idea when her birthday is, so it's September 2nd at 3:00 in the morning.   
  
I'll fill the facts about veelas in this fic later on, they are slightly modified, some completely made up, some pretty obvious.  
  
Sorry if it's short. I had to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. No flames though. They're rather nasty and unpleasant. 


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Cursed By Blood  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
Warnings: Ginny Weasley/Severus Snape. Minor slash - Harry/Ron.  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
samson: good, I wanted it to be believable, I hope it continues this way. Here's more.  
  
xcyanide: Thank you. Also, thanks for reminding me of that. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Lila Bloom-Felton:yay! Seamus seems like it. I couldn't help but take the challenge. Then I had this idea and it hit me like a brick wall. Only it didn't hurt as much. A great story? Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
c[R]ud[E]dly: fresh meat? never? the only ss/gw story I've ever read it was a sub-relationship (it wasn't the big main character one) and it was in 'Heir of Voldemort' or something. BtVS/HP crossover. It was good. You don't mind them? I have to convert you (I don't know if I can). A little bit of slash does the heart good. That pairing's okay, not too fond of it. I've read a few of them, they do get a little boring after a while. Hope I didn't let you down, enjoy the chapter (I did update soon).  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
*  
  
To Be Cursed By Blood - Chapter 2  
  
*  
  
Ginny woke feeling different. How, she couldn't name. Just... different. More real and awake than ever before. She looked around, still lying in bed, seeing that her dorm mates were still sleeping. What time was it?   
  
She groaned as she stood. Her body even felt different. What was with her this morning? Wait, it was her birthday today! No doubt there'd be presents at breakfast. But turning sixteen didn't do this to you, did it? Maybe it was just something she didn't know about.   
  
Ginny pulled on her school clothes and robes. She quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail before running out the door. She was starving, absolutely famished, which was rather strange as she'd had a large dinner. It was a shame she didn't look in the mirror before rushing out, because she may've forewarned of the days commotion.   
  
*  
  
She was the first one in the hall. Which wasn't such a surprise when she saw the time was seven. Not many people were up at seven. There was, however, one teacher at the table. The Potions Master sat eating breakfast at the front table, he was looking at her curiously, all the while pretending not to. He was quite good at it, Ginny wouldn't have noticed had she not felt the stare burning into her back. For some unknown reason, Ginny didn't mind that the most feared professor in school was staring at her, in fact, she rather liked it. Ginny shivered.   
  
*  
  
Snape's View  
  
*  
  
The youngest of the Weasley brats looked different. What was her name? Victoria? Veronica? No, something slightly more torturous. Virginia. That was it. A rather ridiculous name for a young lady, Snape thought. Rather ridiculous. Her hair was no longer the Weasley red, but a strange shade of light golden that was familiar, did she dye it? He'd never seen a Weasley without red hair. She no longer looked quite as childish as he observed her. She was, there was only one word for it, beautiful.  
  
She was the most timid thing, usually that is, now she was less than timid when she shot a look at him. He couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't fear, what he was used to. It wasn't hate, he knew that. It was almost... alluring. From a child! The girl couldn't have a crush on the greasy Potions Master? Snape sighed, this could not be happening. He was imagining it. He took another sip of pumpkin juice, he hated the drink, but dehydration could cause hallucinations and other hallucinogenic symptoms. Yes, he thought, dehydration wasn't good for the mind. He took another sip.  
  
As other students appeared, there were many a glance over to the girl on Gryffindor table. Snape noticed the lust in the eyes of some. What was this? The young Weasley had never had this effect on the other students before. And why was he noticing all this? He shouldn't even be bothered with Gryffindors. But Snape did know everything that went on at this school. It was in his nature to observe candidly, although he didn't always achieve such a goal. It was also his duty as a professor at Hogwarts to prevent any danger coming to his students. That was his excuse. Not that he, Severus Snape, needed one.   
  
*  
  
Back to Ginny (A/N. sort of, I'm not good with views - cause it's not first person - so bear with me)  
  
*  
  
Ginny felt slightly uncomfortable. More than slightly. People were staring at her. Not only Snape this time, but all the people that came in, they all looked at her. Some of the boys had a vulgar leer on their face. She was confused and a tad intimidated. She'd been overlooked her whole life. She wasn't a beauty, extremely popular or even very talented. She was invisible and she liked it that way. Now she seemed to be the center of attention and Ginny was sympathetic to Harry, she understood that people staring at you made you very uncomfortable. Like there was something in her hair or something. And to have people stare at you like this... it was more than just girls throwing themselves at Harry, it was scary.  
  
Then, a moment she was actually wishing to happen, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked in. Thank Merlin. Ron would put a stop to this in a second. She watched and waited while they walked up, then Ron looked at her. His eyes widened. Ginny felt self-conscious. If even Ron was going to look at her strangely there must be something wrong.   
  
"Ginny, what happened?" He asked, shocked. Harry and Hermione were frozen, mute beside him.   
  
"What?" Her heart beat speed up. What was wrong? He didn't even say happy birthday.  
  
"You look... different. And what happened to your hair?"   
  
"My hair?" Ginny knew her voice was frantic. She couldn't help but panic.   
  
She pulled her hair around so she could see it and she almost fainted. It wasn't red! It couldn't be her hair. She tugged at it gently and felt the usual pull. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Did you dye it?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"No, I didn't change it at all." Ginny was confused. So confused.  
  
"You must've done something! Mum's going to have a fit!" Ron was worried now. He always worried, just like he always lost his temper.   
  
It was at that point Neville walked towards the table. She couldn't handle it if he had a panic. He mumbled a sleepy hello to Ron and Harry, blushing nervously at Hermione and smiling.   
  
"Hi, Ginny." He said to her, glancing at her and sitting down heavily on the bench beside her. He picked up a pastry and took a bite before spitting it out.   
  
"Ginny?" Neville's head spun to stare at her.  
  
She sighed. "I don't know what happened." She breathed out loudly.   
  
"You're very pretty and your hair?"  
  
"I know." She half whined.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all agreed with Neville. Suddenly Neville broke the silence. "Happy Birthday." He said and hugged her.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed. "Happy Birthday, Ginny." It was chorused by Harry and Hermione.   
  
But her birthday was dimmed by the fact that all five of them agreed that this was quite unusual and maybe it was a prank, by the twins or someone for her birthday.   
  
"Have you eaten anything that was from Fred and George, or touched anything they gave to you?" Ron questioned her. He'd been the victim of their pranks for a few years before they'd suddenly stopped. He'd been very relieved.   
  
Ginny knew why they stopped. In fifth year Harry had threatened the twins quite thoroughly about their making Ron feel unhappy. Ginny had found this sweet and funny at the same time. It wouldn't be the twins though, both she and Ron knew that they wouldn't even consider ever playing a prank on her.   
  
One of the advantages of being the baby in the family. The only girl. The youngest. Her brothers found it their duty to look after her. As if right on time, Ron noticed the looks people were giving her. He glared at the nearest offender, who happened to be Draco Malfoy.   
  
"What's wrong, Weasel? Your baby sister been sleeping around?"  
  
Ron was outraged at the blow to her honor. Ginny saw the tell tale redness of his ears and decided to speak up.   
  
"What's wrong, Malfoy? You can't get any?" She knew it was nasty, but he was leering at her a second before and calling her a whore the next.   
  
Malfoy sneered at her, no response at the ready. He strode away to his table. He really was pathetic. Though at times she did feel sorry for him. With a father like his, Malfoy's future was set in iron. No doubt he'd follow in the family trade.   
  
She turned back to her brother, who was looking at her proudly. "Whatever happened to you was definitely good!"  
  
Ginny blushed. "He was being a prick."  
  
"Damn straight." Melissa's voice broke into their group, who were all now sitting.   
  
Ginny turned slowly to face her friend. "Ginny, honey, you look different, and you dyed your hair! Why didn't you tell me, I could've gone with you!"  
  
Emma was nodding in agreement, her hair was always a different colour.  
  
"I didn't dye it, I woke up and it was like this."  
  
"Gin, it's great!"   
  
"Yeah, and you're really pretty! Are you sure you don't know what happened?" Melissa asked, teasingly.   
  
"I'm sure." Her day seemed brighter.   
  
"Oh and happy birthday!" The two girls squealed and hugged Ginny fiercely. They always were full of energy. Sometimes they reminded her of Seamus.   
  
*  
  
As the owl post came in there were many packages for Ginny. Presents and letters. There were an awful lot, a big family and all. Her mother and father's letter had bothered her slightly.  
  
~  
  
Dear Virginia  
  
Happy birthday! Our little girl is sixteen! Are you feeling okay? Anything strange happened? Make sure you keep yourself safe and owl us should anything happen.   
  
Love, your mother and father.  
  
~  
  
'Owl us should anything happen'? What were they expecting to happen? Well, besides her hair and what her friends had said about her looks, she was fine. No need for them to worry. Ginny decided not to owl them and cause unneeded fuss, mum always worried, much like Ron.   
  
*  
  
Ginny had never really liked that her birthday was on the first day of classes. It ruined the fun. She stared at her schedule. Potions first. She was doing Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination (which she was rather good at), and Advanced Potions. And as much as she was ashamed to admit it, Potions was her best subject. There was Divination, her brothers said she was scarily accurate. That's what Ginny did. Observe. That's how she knew Harry and Ron liked each other, how she knew Seamus didn't actually like everyone he flirted with but was infatuated with Susan Bones, how she knew that Dean drew everyone with passion, especially Colin. How she knew Emma liked Draco Malfoy. She liked him very much. But Emma would never admit it to anyone, least of all herself. How she knew Lavender was secretly going out with Slytherin Gregory Goyle, who wasn't quite as dumb as he appeared. Ginny knew a lot about the people around her. They didn't know half as much about her.   
  
She was still in confusion about her sudden changes in appearance but just called it wizard puberty and left it at that for the day. The hair was a bit of a shock though. For as long as Ginny could remember, Weasleys had always had red hair. Flaming red hair. What had happened to hers? Not that she was particularly fond of it. But sometime soon she had to look in a mirror. A lot of fuss could've been saved if she'd looked in one this morning.   
  
Ron was still busy glaring and muttering profanities every time someone made a vulgar remark or looked at Ginny. She found it sweet but overbearing. Hermione kept telling him off for his language. Ginny found his vocabulary extensive and admirable. Harry seemed to find it amusing as well. Then again, Harry laughed at everything Ron said. He clung to every word. And they called Ron Harry's admirer.   
  
She finished off her breakfast and downed her pumpkin juice before saying goodbye to Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione. She fetched Colin, who was in her first class and set off for the dungeons.   
  
"You know, you have become suddenly beautiful." He said as he snapped a picture. If only she could drag that camera away from his eyes for one second in order for him to see Dean.   
  
"Oh, so I wasn't beautiful before, you mean?" She asked, mock-haughtily.  
  
Colin gave her a glare. "You knew what I meant." He accused.  
  
"I know." A sadness washed over her. "It's just so weird."  
  
"You sure you didn't dye your hair?"   
  
"Yes." She hit him playfully.  
  
*  
  
Ginny and Colin entered the potions classroom. They weren't late, they were, in fact, early, but a lot of the students were early. Snape didn't accept tardiness as an excuse. When he left the Great Hall before your class, you left too. Ginny had learnt that the hard way. Through several detentions and thirty points.   
  
Today they were making Veritaserum. That was a hard potion. Ginny could feel Snape's eyes on her once more. The shudders returned. Yes, she did like the feel of his stare. It was quite... exciting. Ginny felt uncomfortable suddenly. This was her greasy professor. She had a crush on her greasy git of a potions master. But this didn't feel like a crush. It felt like she wanted to stride up there, pin him to his desk and... Merlin! What was she thinking? Thank Merlin people couldn't read minds.   
  
Snape was barking out orders. Even his shouting was sexy. His voice radiating confidence and knowledge. Ginny was going to find it hard to concentrate this year if he always spoke like this. She turned just in time to see Colin give her a curious look. She ignored it.   
  
As she chopped up the Verila Root she could feel the breath of the Potions Master down her neck. He had no idea how it made her feel. Thankfully. If he did... who knew what kind of horrible punishments he could think up. Horribly wonderful punishments, her treacherous mind betrayed her sensibilities. Horribly wonderful indeed.  
  
*  
  
End Chapter 2. Oh how I'm enjoying writing this. It's so much fun.   
  
You know, I have a friend who believes women should stay home to cook and clean. I hate that idea, it's such a stereotype. Just thought I'd say my piece on that because she's very sensitive and I don't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that's a load of rubbish.  
  
Melissa and Emma were made up by me. I couldn't remember the names of any other of her year.   
  
Anyway, make me feel better and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

To Be Cursed By Blood   
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Warnings: Snape/Ginny.   
  
Thanks to:   
  
hpfanficchallenger - Thanks. A genius? I wouldn't go that far. Coffee gives one life.  
  
spreet - Naughty? Hmmm. Here ya go, the next chapter.  
  
spirits of the darkness - Thanks. Well, we all have our own squicks. I can't stand the idea of Hermione and Sev liking each other (hurling comes close, but I've got a relatively strong stomach), god knows why since I certainly don't mind Ginny and Sev. I'm just strange.   
  
Serendipity - It turns out a lot of people have. I usually like the slash ones but like you, certainly wouldn't mind a non slash one (suppose that's why I took up the challenge). Just not HG/SS, never HG/SS (see above), still don't know why I hate that, especially if I like GW/SS. Anyway, yeah, I've never actually read the ship widely, although they were a minor couple in 'Heir of Voldemort' by Fyrie, which was a BtVS/HP crossover, and I loved it dearly. Well, I did 'write, write, write'. Until I went on holiday. So here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Doneril - Oh dear. Oh bloody dear. Are my summaries really that bad? Well, I suppose it's good luck I never claimed excellence. I proved someone wrong! *jumps up and down* (I've actually never done that before -almost never- usually I'm the one who's wrong). I'm not a first timer, never worry (always wanted to say that, don't know why). Ginny wouldn't be a veela name, would it? Especially if her parents were severely hoping she wouldn't be one. I bet they'd name her 'Pansy' if they had to :). Thanks.  
  
SilverDreams04 - Thanks. Sorry it's so late. As I've said, I've been on holiday.   
  
Slim Shady - Cute idea :) ! Well, I can't boast about the original idea of the fic, as it was a challenge, but as I've had plenty of leeway: Thanks heaps. Unique! Snape's one of my favorites. Ginny is so overlooked it makes her the perfect character to... give life to. I agree with you about the women thing! I wish she'd see my point of view (I hate it when people don't).  
  
Eliza Starr - Concept? The non slash? Damn, I can't take claim to that. It was a challenge. But basically the rest I can... hmm. Uproars amongst closed minded people are always entertaining. You keep reviewing, I'd love to hear from you again. Veela Genes can happen *cuddles gene possessively*. Good, I have an original idea in the Harry Potter fandom! That's hard to come by.  
  
c[R]ud[E]dly - She's so old fashioned! Thank you. I don't know when Ginny's going to find out. That'll come when I write. Converting comes with time... *smirks evilly*. Don't worry, I'm not going to try. No one can convert me to HG/SS! Never! *runs and hides*. SS/HP? As in Severus Snape/Harry Potter? Really? Wow! You are an all-round girl! Yay! I don't have to convert you if you like that! I've written a few, or was it one? Well there's 'Unwanted or Improper'. That's SS/HP. I'm enjoying writing that. Anyway, thanks.  
  
God, that was long! Boy, can I go on.  
  
*  
  
To Be Cursed By Blood - Chapter 3  
  
*  
  
Ginny was quite unhappy with circumstances due to the way the day had gone. Quite unhappy. In the hallways they stared at her. In class they stared at her. During meals they stared at her. Ron had been glaring and muttering all day. He said he was going to write to Fred and George for some of their products. Some of the girls had been talking about her behind her back, something about her being a whore. That had made Ron even more furious, but he would never hit a girl. Weasley morals. That didn't stop Melissa and Emma from calling them many names and Emma had slapped one of the Slytherin girls. Ginny was proud and embarrassed at the same time.   
  
But by far the most unusual thing was Snape. He looked at her, but not in the way the others did. And every time he looked at her she felt the shiver and the need to just... again, she didn't want to think about it.   
  
She hated being the center of attention and this was killing her. The stares, leers and whispers. The cat calls and the whistles. By this time she could strangle the seventh year, Pansy, curse Draco Malfoy for feeling her up after transfiguration, jinx the arse off Seamus, who kept calling her 'sweetcheeks'. He wasn't actually flirting with her, thank Merlin, but the name was catching on.   
  
*  
  
Ginny had finally settled down in the library with a roll. Madame Pince liked her so she'd let her eat, otherwise she'd be doing it in a closet somewhere. The boys liked to watch her eat at meals. Lunch was horrifying. Especially the sausage thing, the comments they'd made... that was traumatizing.   
  
It wasn't until she'd finished and was reading a book called 'Poisons and Their Properties', that she was disturbed.  
  
"Ah, young Miss Weasley, reading about poisons? Very unlike you, unless, of course, you have a particular annoyance at Mr Draco Malfoy today? Expected." He was leaning over the back of her chair. Much closer than he'd been before. His warm breath felt chilling on her neck. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell him. He smelt like cinnamon. Cinnamon and apple. How strange.  
  
"He-Hello Professor Snape." She could hear her voice shaking and she cursed herself. She sounded timid. Why did she care anyway? Ginny had always been afraid of Snape.  
  
"You are aware that dying your hair is against the school rules?" How she loved his voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape. I didn't dye it, I think it was a prank, it won't come out." She was glad she didn't stutter this time. Ginny was being honest about it not coming out. After she'd fled the Great Hall to get away from the whispers she'd had showered non-stop for an hour. No matter how many bottles of shampoo she used, plus hair dye remover, and she'd been through ten, the colour simply wouldn't come out.  
  
"Very well, Miss Weasley, you might want to talk to your brothers."  
  
"I will."  
  
Snape turned and began to walk away. "Oh and Miss Weasley." Ginny spun back around.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Enjoy the book, it's very well written." He turned again.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" She called out at the last moment. Her whole body sighed in relief when the door closed after him. That was very... strange. At least he wasn't leering after her as the boys were. Then again, he was the only person she wanted to do that.   
  
Wait!   
  
What was she thinking?   
  
It was Snape!   
  
But he was lovely.   
  
Oh, Merlin, her brothers would kill her!   
  
*  
  
Ginny had it decided. Today was a Hogsmeade weekend and she'd be damned if she was going to waste it. First stop: Weasley Wizard Wheezes {1}.   
  
The door was bright green. There had to be better choices. She took care opening it though. She'd lived with the twins for a long time now. She could safely say, she knew them rather well. All Ginny had to do was open the door, making sure she was as far away from it as possible, then wait for the twins. Any disastrous traps they'd placed around their store, (Merlin knew why, didn't they want customers?) would be disarmed as soon as they saw her. Yes, there were certain... advantages.   
  
"Ginny!" They crowed in unison.  
  
"You dyed your hair!" Fred cried happily.  
  
"Our little girl is growing up to be a rebel!" George continued. She loved it how they did this.  
  
"Mum will throw fits!" Fred mock shook his head.  
  
"And she'll be mad at someone else for once!" George ended on a delighted note.  
  
Ginny groaned when she realized the implications of this mad little speech.  
  
"So you guys didn't do it?" She asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Nope. Dear sister, wasn't us. I take it you didn't do it yourself?"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." She quoted her favorite muggle saying.  
  
"Ohhh, our baby sister has developed quite a filthy mouth."  
  
"I'm so proud!" Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulder, ignoring her glare.   
  
"Take this seriously! I want to know who did it!"  
  
Fred cast a foreign spell on her. He frowned. "Well... actually, it looks to be natural. That's funny."  
  
A sound of strangled frustration escaped Ginny. "So you don't know who did it?"  
  
"Nope. And what did happen to you?"  
  
"You mean how I look and all that?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"I have no idea." She sighed. It seemed that was what everyone wanted to know.  
  
"Be expecting an owl from Ron." She warned them.  
  
"Why is that?" They both asked.  
  
"He'll be asking for prank material."  
  
"What?" The two looked at each other. "Ron? No way."  
  
"Yes way. He's looking to curse all the people who look at me."  
  
"That'd be rather difficult, wouldn't it George."  
  
"Yes, it would. How much do we charge?"  
  
"He is relation."  
  
"10 percent off?"  
  
"5 should do it."  
  
"5 is good."  
  
"5 it is."  
  
Ginny gave them a disapproving glance.   
  
"6?" Fred suggested questioningly.  
  
The glance grew to a glare.  
  
"8 it is."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Okay, thanks you two, if you hear anything, tell me?"  
  
"Sure will."  
  
"Bye, Gin."  
  
"Good luck.  
  
"Bye Fred, bye George." Yes, she loved them both dearly.   
  
But she still wasn't any closer to answers. Just more questions. Natural? What was that about? They were both right about one thing though. Mum would most definitely have fits. When she'd seen Bill, with his ear pierced, well that was never to be forgotten.  
  
And then there was Severus. No! No! Snape. Professor Snape. Merlin, she had a throbbing headache. Maybe she could get a headache potion. From the Potions Master. In his personal stores. Merlin! Merlin! Word association.   
  
*  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Sorry if it's a little short. Next chapter will be longer. It came to me to write, so I did, now I'm exhausted and must sleep. Please Review. I desperately need it.  
  
{1} God knows if I spelt it right and I'm too lazy to check. It was started the year the twins left school. 


	4. Chapter 4

To Be Cursed By Blood  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Thanks to: Kryptonite, Writer Josie, Bonnie4, Katrina Tonak, Serendipity, Silver, aikakone, avlrocks, kujasgirl2, cr[R]ud[E]dly, Eliza Starr, siriuslyinluv, penis soup (interesting name), and Valerie.  
  
I apologize to all of you for taking so long and for this chapter being so short, I've been a little lazy, but updates will come quicker and I promise to try and make the chapters longer. Things will spice up soon.  
  
*  
  
To Be Cursed By Blood - Chapter 4  
  
*  
  
"Today we will be looking at veelas."   
  
Ginny had been over the moon when she found out Professor Lupin was finally coming back. They'd had an array of strange and quite frankly useless DADA professors over the past years. Lupin being the best, Moody, or Crouch, coming second, if he wasn't trying to kill Harry he might be a little more appealing a teacher, besides the fact that before she'd even known he was evil, he had terrified her.   
  
"I suggest you to take notes as they will appear in your OWLS at the end of the year." Groans passed around the room.   
  
"Veela's are not considered dark creatures but they have skills that are thought of as such. The ability to mesmerize people. Even their looks, which, involuntarily, radiate a magic that is the opposite to a Notice-Me-Not charm. Men are affected by it."  
  
Ginny thought of Ron. Hermione had socked him every time he drooled at Fleur. Ginny knew it was because, back then, Hermione'd had a huge crush on Ron. Someone like Hermione would, of course, know that Ron couldn't help it.   
  
"What is interesting about this magic is that it is actually quite intelligent. You can say it attracts men, but it only attracts men who are not in love. Now, the word love is quite variant in meaning, but it is judged by the magic itself, it also doesn't have the attraction effect on relatives, to avoid any veela inbreeding."  
  
"But far by the most dangerous thing about a veela is quite unexpected. Veelas are most dangerous while in heat." The class' giggles did not go unheard by Remus, who hid a smile. "I am serious. Their physical, mental and emotional boundaries lift considerably. They will do anything to get their mate, willing of course. Can anyone tell me how and when they know who their mate is?"  
  
Melissa's hand was the only hand to go up, as was expected. "Yes, Miss Oberon." Remus sounded amused, a barely visible smile on his face. There were times when it was not so hard to believe that this professor was Moony, one of the Marauders. Yes, Ginny knew about Moony, Ron had spilt it last year, Fred and George almost died of shock and delight.  
  
"When veelas turn sixteen they need to find their mate. The mate is immune to the attraction. They'll know who their partner is by the need to pursue them."  
  
"Right. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, no veela has been truly able to describe the need but they all clearly express the madness that slowly creeps up on them the further away their mate is. The distance issue does not disappear after mating, but actually becomes stronger, ensuring the security of the couple."  
  
There was a short silence which was filled by the steady scratching of quills. Ginny felt a pair of eyes on her. Not lustful as the other eyes had been, curious, worried. Who was it? She looked up at Professor Lupin. His eyes were quick, they had been adverted from her.   
  
"Okay, now the description-" He suddenly looked back at her again. And there was a long pause. Finally he spoke. "The description will have to wait, as our time is almost up. I'd like you to make further notes before it is time for your next class."  
  
That was strange. A very abrupt little speech, unprepared. And as she looked at the time, she realized there would've been plenty of time for a description. Strange. Ginny shook it off, shoving it aside for later.  
  
*  
  
Remus rushed around his office, he could hear the class filing out. He didn't dismiss them but it didn't matter, he had other things to take care of. There was something wrong with the youngest Weasley. There had been rumors all day, jeers, leers and cat-calls following the girl everywhere. Virginia Weasley had been harassed to the point of a half-amusing, half-frightening anger. Remus could smell something different about her. Her scent had changed. Scents didn't change. Unless...  
  
No.   
  
It wasn't possible.  
  
She was a Weasley.  
  
But, his mind argued, she did have blonde hair, how did she get that?  
  
"Dyed it." He whispered to himself. "She must've dyed it, she must have!"  
  
Only the veela hair colour was unique. Very unique. And her hair was that colour. It was. The attraction. Everyone had been looking at her. Not just looking. Lusting after her. She had to be! But how?  
  
*  
  
"Severus!"   
  
"What is it, Wolf?" The greasy haired man snarled. The two were on civil terms. It had taken a while and quite a bit of Albus' prodding, but they were definitely something in the region of acquaintances.   
  
"Virginia Weasley." The answer was simple but sparked the curiosity of the Potions Master immediately.  
  
"What about her?" He asked, sounding indifferent.  
  
"Veela." The man didn't seem capable of whole sentences.  
  
"Veela?" This was interesting.  
  
"She - I - Her -"  
  
Snape grew impatient. "Spit it out, Lupin, what is it?"  
  
"Her hair, she's a veela!"  
  
"She is a Weasley!" Weasleys weren't veelas. "She dyed it."   
  
"You can't dye hair that colour, have you even seen it?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Plus, the way the school has been looking at her! The boys have been staring at her, and believe me, they don't just want to look!"  
  
"She is female, is she not?"  
  
"Yes, but these things don't happen overnight!"  
  
"No, they do not." The girl hadn't been ugly but she'd been no beauty, now, however, she was...   
  
"How do we know?"   
  
"You came to me for a reason, say it." Snape ordered, he had come to a Potions Master instead of Dumbledore, the reason was obvious.  
  
"Surely there is a potion..."  
  
"You came to me in fear of looking ridiculous in front of Albus. You aren't sure." The look on Lupin's face said enough. So the werewolf and himself were getting far closer than he had expected.  
  
"Of course I'm not sure!" Remus snapped. "As you said, she is a Weasley!"  
  
"Calm down. Yes, there is a potion that could indicate whether she has any non-human blood," It was a high level potion too. "I could test it on you, in fact." He couldn't help adding that, riling the Gryffindor up was a highlight in his day.   
  
"Well then make it."   
  
"It would be a good idea to inform -" The other man cut him off.  
  
"Albus can wait." Severus raised an eyebrow. The werewolf was willing to conveniently 'forget' the headmaster.   
  
*  
  
Ginny could hear the voices around her. She could hear the whispers. The sounds of echoes. Words. Laughs. Her head throbbed. It was too much.   
  
"I don't like this." Ron's low growl made Ginny lift her head.   
  
"I know you don't like this, Ron, but do you have to follow me around all day? I'll be fine!" Ron had been hovering, looming, over her in every space of free time she'd had. He was worse than Snape in potions!  
  
"You will not be *fine*, they're staring at you like... like Harry stares at Cho! Worse!" Ginny noticed the darkening of her brother's face at the thought of Cho. She bothered him.  
  
"You mean like Harry stares at you?"   
  
Ron's head snapped away from the surrounding students to her, his eyes wide. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Let him chew on that for a bit.   
  
*  
  
"How soon can you make it?"  
  
"If you're that worried, Lupin, I can begin it now." The werewolf did seem to be getting worked up, whether from excitement or confusion he had not yet decided.  
  
"And it will be finished...?" Impatient.  
  
"Tomorrow, at the latest."  
  
"Good. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Lupin?"  
  
The man looked up from his incessant fidgeting. "Yes?"  
  
"Why is this so imperative?"   
  
"You don't see it. Why don't you see it?" Lupin was getting a bit panicked. "You don't believe she is a veela. But what if she is? Snape, what if she is? You're a smart man, you know what uncontrolled magic can do, what about uncontrolled *veela* magic?"   
  
At this Snape tensed. He was right. She would be a danger to herself and others. If it was not important now, it would soon become very important. Because veelas stop at nothing to get what they want and they had the power to back that up.   
  
*  
  
End chapter 4.  
  
Okay, so the this chapter wasn't longer, the next one will be!  
  
Well? Did you like? Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

To Be Cursed By Blood  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Thanks to: IrishChick, To Kill a Tear, Phoenix, Veela Kitsune Magic (Thank you!), KITTYKITTYKITTY, patterns in static, Raclswt (action next chapter, I promise), Kryptonite (sorry, it's a GW/SS), deathsoul-shinigami (her parents find out soon), Bearr Jones, ice, oogityboogity, Parody-of-an-Angel, Sleeping Child, Katrina Tonak (I fixed that, sorry!), sampson (Sevvie would love it!), Doneril, Nadezhda, snapes kid, Merlana (thank-you! I really like it when I've got a new idea).  
  
aikakone: Sorry, not only was I working on lots of other fics (too many) but I life got in the way. Send me an email any time, it does get me working, sometimes it's as simple as me forgetting. Cool, I was worried the class bit could get boring. I love Lupin, and Harry/Ron, I couldn't resist. And I apologize for the shortness.  
  
(/)  
  
To Be Cursed By Blood - Chapter 5  
  
(/)  
  
"How do we know it's not you? I don't see you drooling over the girl." Snape was in a bad mood. He was in a very bad mood and Lupin was there to take the brunt of it.  
  
"Of course it's not me, Snape, I'm not human!" Oh. The wolf made a point. "I don't see you lusting after her either, what about you?"   
  
Of all the ridiculous things... "Don't even think it, Lupin."   
  
Remus' face lit up. "You're not even reacting to-"  
  
"Don't even think it, Lupin." He repeated, his tone cold, leaving no room for dispute.   
  
"But-"  
  
"Out, do you want me to make the damn potion or not?" Snape gave him a hard glare. His arm burnt. His head ached. As soon as the meeting was over Lupin had stormed in. The Dark Lord had not been pleasant. There were days when Severus seriously thought about just handing Potter over. This was one of those days.  
  
(/)  
  
Ginny had received several date offers, accompanied with a suggestion of something more, all of which she turned down. All of which she could've easily suggested another girl, or boy for that matter, as a much better alternative.  
  
Having little, or no, position to actually speak out about what she thought people should do became quite tiring for Ginny. She had so many ideas and suggestions, not to mention partners for people, that sometimes Ginny felt she would just explode if she didn't just screamthem. But there are some things people don't want to hear, no matter how beneficial for them.   
  
There were so many people for who she could suggest a perfect date. The chances they would listen to her... Harry and Ron for instance, Ginny just wanted a chance to see what it would be like for the two of them to be together. They would make a beautiful couple.   
  
Then there was Seamus Finnigan. What not many people knew was that Seamus is quite contradicting of the over-inflated reputation he had somehow gained himself. This being: the most flamboyant man-slut around, slept with everyone in the school, girl and boy alike. That was so wrong it was mind-blowing.  
  
He was a Virgin. Capital 'V'. Seamus was practically holy. He could be a monk if he liked. At this point, almost all of the boys in Seamus year had been stripped of their virginity. So, at the tender age of seventeen, he had yet to be in a proper relationship. Ginny knew exactly who he should been with and had yet to decide what actions to take.   
  
But at the rate time was going, Seamus and Susan and Harry and Ron would have to be fixed up soon. All the while she'd have to deal with whatever had happened to her. Maybe she should owl her mother and father. No, rather not bother them, she decided.  
  
(/)  
  
Remus sat in his office. This whole Weasley situation had him worrying. He liked Ginny Weasley, he thought she was bright and had a lot of potential. But at that moment he was glad he was a lycanthrope.Veelas only attracted Humans, they were the only ones capable of reproducing successfully, the two being very compatible. Werewolves mated with their own kind and often humans but definitely not veelas or any other magical creature.   
  
Severus had become a worry as well. He did not appear to feel the very obvious veela attraction to Ginny. If he was the 'one', that would be a teacher-student relationship. Remus almost laughed aloud. It was not as if anyone could stop it. Ginny would jump the man, slimy, greasy hair and all.   
  
The girl was too young to be stuck with the grumpy anti-social potions master for the rest of her life. Remus prayed it was not him. Though it could do Severus some good.   
  
(/)  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Hey, sorry it's so short (but it does answer something lots of you asked, I wondered if anyone would think that) I hadn't updated in a while so I thought I would get this up. Lots of reviews with suggestions and just a 'hi' would get the next chapter up quicker (I say that every time, I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince). 


	6. Chapter 6

To Be Cursed By Blood  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Thanks to: tigerlily, Rial, ParvisSira, tonks01, nasta1970, deity of death1, potts, Serendipity (soon, I promise), CocoaQT15, butterflybaby and silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune.  
  
Shini the Graver: Some great suggestions, I won't use all of them, but I'll work on them. You've given me some good ideas! Thanks!  
  
oogityboogity: Say no more! I understand your impatience. And congratulations on reviewing within a few hours.  
  
aikakone: This is longer, not that much longer, but it is. Yes, Ginny will play the match-maker very soon. Very very soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the sites! (and the review!)  
  
(/)

Chapter 6

(/)  
  
"What happens if the house-elves get the wrong cup?"  
  
"Then I behead them all with a salad fork." Snape replied calmly. "This is how we're going to do it, Wolf, you either agree or don't say anything."  
  
"Will it react with the pumpkin juice?"  
  
Snape glared at him. "Am I the Potions Master? Did you pass potions with full marks and a recommendation from your professor? Do you have any knowledge on potions whatsoever?"  
  
"You know very well I failed with flying colours and you're just showing off, besides Professor Ketes was bias."   
  
"You blew up the cauldron in your OWLS." Snape pointed out smugly.  
  
"And you blew up your professor in Charms."   
  
Snape ignored him.   
  
There was a silence as Remus sat on the ordered desk. "You're the one you know."  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape turned, his tone deadly.  
  
"You're Virginia's mate." Remus tried to keep his voice nonchalant.  
  
"And what has you at that very farfetched conclusion?"  
  
"I'm a werewolf, as you never fail to point out, I know these things. Plus it doesn't help that you don't have a raging hard-on whenever you look at her like the rest of the school." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" He questioned smugly.  
  
"And, wolf, what would you know about my 'raging hard-on's?"  
  
"Oh come on Severus, you're a smart man. You're attracted to her but you're most definitely not infatuated. As soon as we have the answer we should go to Albus with this, young Ginny will need to be dealt with."  
  
"You sound like you've already decided exactly what it is that is going on, and you really shouldn't be thinking about 'dealing' with a student. What are we going to do, execute her?"  
  
"No," Remus snapped. "But would you rather she try to undress you in the middle of your class?"  
  
Severus had no answer, he turned his back on the wolf and stirred the potion three times anti-clockwise.  
  
"You may leave now."  
  
Remus stood up to go. "I'd watch out for her Severus, who knows when she might find her way into your bed."  
  
"Don't talk about your students that way, Remus, who knows what people will think?" Snape's sarcasm didn't miss the spot as Remus closed the door behind him. Severus didn't know what he was trying to ignore. But, in the true Marauder spirit, Remus thought, it could be rather fun.   
  
(/)  
  
Ginny had begun to notice something lately. It was the arse of the one Professor Severus Snape. And it was a pretty nice one too. She'd also noticed his lips and the delicious way they would curl up at one side when one of the Gryffindors lost points. When he walked his cloak would create a stunning affect, which Ginny was sure was deliberate. She was reasonably sure she had a crush on Snape. There was a real shocker. A crush on her greasy professor. And this crush was different than ones she'd had before.   
  
These daydreams were a lot more x-rated than any fantasies she'd had about Harry or Oliver Wood. These dreams involved all sorts of things she'd never even thought of before. And they involved seeing (and touching) all sorts of things beneath the hundred or so buttons of Severus Snape's clothes.   
  
Ginny wasn't sure if she meant to go about pursuing him, but something told her she had a chance. If only he wasn't a professor. Though it really did make him that much yummier. Sex on his desk, in his office. Ginny couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across her face at the thought.   
  
"Hey, Ginny! Why are you in such a hurry?" Melissa was yelling after her.   
  
"We've got Potions!" Ginny spun around. "Come on!"   
  
Melissa stopped in her tracks, her nose scrunched up. "What the- Gin, it's Potions. Slow down."  
  
Ginny did the exact opposite as she turned on her heel and sprinted down the corridor. "I'll beat you there!"   
  
Melissa ran after the golden haired girl, shaking her head. There was nothing in Potions but points to be lost and a greasy git of a professor.   
  
(/)  
  
After a slow potions lesson full of the glorious silky voice of her professor, Ginny stopped on her way out. There was something... just something.  
  
"And you are waiting for what exactly, Miss Weasley?" The same voice she'd been melting over for the past hour was impatient and, if possible, even sexier than before.   
  
Ginny could've sworn that when she opened her mouth it was to splutter out an apology. She could've sworn that she would be incomprehensible. She would've sworn wrong.   
  
"For you, Professor, or could I call you Severus?" Ginny's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burn.  
  
She looked up at the Potions Master's still face. There was a heavy silence.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing, really." This time the expected squeak emerged. She took several steps back and almost tripped on a chair.  
  
"Miss Weasley, how about you sit?" He waved a hand at the chair behind her.   
  
"I have a class, Professor, I have to go." There had never been a more embarrassing moment in her life. Never a more humiliating feeling.   
  
"Nonsense, I will write you a note. Sit." His voice more frightening this time.   
  
Ginny sat.   
  
"It seems you have not yet had the advised discussion with your brothers concerning your recent change in appearance."  
  
"I did, they said it seems natural." Ginny felt herself relaxing and wondered when she would be let go, she wasn't sure if she wouldn't say something stupid again.  
  
"I see." Snape stood. "Have you informed your parents?"  
  
"No, sir." Soon her professor was looming over her, Ginny inched back in the chair slightly.  
  
"Perhaps you should." He touched her hair lightly. "It is quite exquisite." He murmured. "Quite." She could hear his soft breathing now, his face was very close to her cheek. It was all she could do not to-  
  
Ginny brushed his lips lightly with hers. They were very soft. Half a moment later she felt him pull away like he was being burnt.   
  
There was a second of a very heated atmosphere that disappeared when he turned. She watched, frozen, as he stalked to his desk and picked up a quill. He scrawled something quickly onto a piece of parchment.   
  
"Here is an excuse, I expect you to make it to class." She took the parchment, accidentally touching his surprisingly warm hand. Once again, something flashed in his eyes.   
  
"Thank you, sir." She walked as slowly and calmly as she could to the door. As soon as she was around the corner she broke into a sprint.   
  
Oh Merlin. She'd just kissed Professor Snape. On the lips. She was going to be expelled. Disowned. Cast out. And she would do it again. Oh Merlin.   
  
(/)  
  
"Melissa!" Ginny hissed. "Melissa!"  
  
"What? Ginny? Where are you?" Melissa looked around, confused.  
  
"Back here!" Ginny waved when Melissa saw her.   
  
The girl glanced at her classmates before backing away. Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her through the trees. They ran down the end pathway.  
  
"You know this counts as playing truant." Melissa scolded her.   
  
"No one will notice." Ginny shook it off impatiently. "I just kissed Snape."  
  
"Of course they'll notice, I can't-" She paused. "You did what?"   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I just kissed Professor Snape on the lips."  
  
"That's what you were doing! You could've told me you were having an affair with a professor!"  
  
"What? We're not having an affair, I'm going to be expelled!"  
  
"Don't be silly, he'll be kicked out."  
  
Ginny gave her a disbelieving stare. "I kissed him! He shouldn't lose his position over that!"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Ginny looked at her friend in horror. "Melissa, this is serious, you're meant to reassure me!"  
  
"I am reassuring you, now what did he say?"  
  
She gave up. "Nothing about the kiss, he just gave me a note."  
  
"Why were you there in the first place?" Ginny didn't know. Why was she there? Did she wait to kiss him in the first place? Wasn't that what she'd said?   
  
"I don't know. What do I do?"  
  
Melissa shrugged. "Kiss him again."  
  
Ginny wondered if her friend was even slightly sane. "Melissa what is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me, Ginny, really, if Snape was going to get you expelled for kissing him he would've done it by now. If you like him, and you seem to, kiss him again."   
  
"He's a professor! He's greasy, slimy, Slytherin and a complete git!"  
  
"That didn't stop you in the first place. Besides, except for the professor part, Draco is all of those and Emma is practically in love with him."  
  
"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Ginny moaned, falling back against an oak.   
  
Melissa sat on the damp grass, not worrying about her cloak. "Maybe it's the hair thing."  
  
"What's the hair thing?"  
  
"Well, your hair changed overnight and you glow like you're pregnant or something, then you go kiss Snape. Maybe they're all connected. Like you're a veela or something."  
  
They looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
A minute later they were still giggling. Then they stopped. And looked at each other again.   
  
Ginny paled.   
  
Melissa stared at her friend's hair. "Oh shit."  
  
(/)  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon. Hopefully. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
0-0  
  
"There is no way. No way. It has to be shit. We have to be wrong."  
  
Ginny listened to Melissa swearing under her breath. Barely able to breathe herself, she was silent. There was no way- Except there was. There was heaps of way.  
  
"Shit, Ginny, this is so crazy."  
  
Ginny nodded mutely. Crazy, yes, yet it made so much sense. Professor Lupin must have had some sort of clue, his whole performance in class, the way he'd looked at her. Then there was Snape... or should she be calling him Severus now? Ginny shook her head. This really didn't give her any right to molest her professor.  
  
"Melissa," She grabbed her pacing friend's sleeve. "I have to owl my parents." Ginny noticed her voice was slightly shrill.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Oh shit."  
  
"Will you stop it?! You're making me panic!" Ginny shouted at Melissa, who, by now, was losing her voice.  
  
"You're right. Okay." Melissa stopped. The silence made Ginny uneasy as they ran up to the castle.  
  
"We might be wrong." She commented as they reached the entrance hall.  
  
"It's too crazy to be wrong." Melissa insisted, contradicting much of her earlier ramblings.  
  
"What do we do?" Ginny paused now they were inside the castle.  
  
"First we owl your parents,"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Then we go see Professor Lupin. As soon as possible."  
  
0-0  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
Am I a veela?  
  
Ginny  
  
Melissa gave the letter a disdainful look.  
  
"Are you sure it's not a little... rushed?"  
  
"It's fine," Ginny tied it to the school owl's leg. "Arthur and Molly Weasley." She said, the owl hooted twice and flew out the window.  
  
0-0  
  
"Ginny sit down and calm down, you're scaring me!" Melissa had finally had enough. Ginny had gone deathly pale.  
  
Ginny dropped down onto the stairwell. Her friend rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal, really, and we still might be wrong and it could turn out all you did was molest a teacher."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Or it could be a veela thing, we don't know." Melissa's tone turned cold as she made an observation, reminding Ginny of when the dark-haired girl talked about her aristocratic background. "But if we find out you are a veela it will be under unusual circumstances, ones you will have no control over so there is no use in degrading yourself to a mindless pile of goo."  
  
"So, my hair, it would be a veela thing?" Ginny fiddled with the gold locks, curiously.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"And my looks?"  
  
"Veela thing."  
  
"The thing with Snape, would that be a veela thing?"  
  
"Probably. He could be your mate." Melissa looked at her, calculatingly. Ginny stared back.  
  
Then she looked down miserably. "So it's all down to me being a veela."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, assuming that I am a veela, everything now, anything I do to make my parents proud and all, they're all going to be veela things, aren't they?" This said in a very uncharacteristic tone.  
  
"That's not true. What about your thing with people?"  
  
"And their crushes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I think that's a Ginny thing." Melissa smiled at her. "Let's go find Professor Lupin."  
  
0-0  
  
Remus could easily say this was turning out to be a bad week. With the full moon on Thursday his nerves were at their height and the Weasley dilemma was eating at his mind. Virginia Weasley was a fine young woman who would do well in any career she pursued, no doubt, Remus was at dread to find that that may be at risk because of a gift.  
  
The Ministry's integrity was crumbling quickly. All departments were panicking in light of Voldemort's supposed return, on which many articles had been published, the press had found a story too good to pass over. The Department of Magical Creatures was one which had suffered the most. As a result of the chaos brought about by the announcement of the Dark Lord's return the department had decided a reclassification was in order. A reclassification of Dark Creatures. Werewolves had been on that list for decades, it was Veelas which were at the top of the new list. Due to their powers, which could be considered possibly harmful, veelas were going to be black-listed just as werewolves were.  
  
Then there was the registry. Every living dark creature on public record. Remus could understand why people thought it would keep them safe but knew the community often misunderstood the 'intent' of such a registry was only for reference in the cases of safety and court. There would be mass murder, groups of people would be able to go through that list and kill off the named one by one. What was worse, they would believe it was the right thing to do. Remus wondered if their consciences would be burdened if they slaughtered the creatures despite of their ages. Remus had been bitten at the age of 6. He wondered if they would kill children.  
  
His morbid thoughts were interrupted by the loud knocking at his door. He was surprised, the other Professors all had classes and students stayed well away from his rooms.  
  
Remus knew before he reached the door who it was. Miss Weasley. Her scent was bittersweet and Remus knew his suspicions were correct.  
  
"Damn it!" Remus clenched his fist, releasing some of the frustration.  
  
Regaining his composure quickly, a skill practiced over the years, he opened the door with a neutral expression. He allowed a warm smile to grace his face when the two girls looked up at him.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Weasley, Miss Oberon." He nodded at both. "Shouldn't you be in class?" It didn't take a genius to know something had been figured out but Remus played the game of ignorance until he had further information.  
  
"We have to speak to you," Melissa said when it appeared her friend had not yet found the words.  
  
"Come in then," He gestured.  
  
Melissa Oberon sauntered in. Remus knew her family, rich, powerful, much of her family supported Voldemort. Her background was very similar to that of Sirius Black. Remus had long been determined to discover if it was more than similar. Sirius had suffered an unpleasant childhood, one which this girl should be delivered from.  
  
There was a moment of nodding between the girls once they were seated. Remus looked on, half amused, half impatient.  
  
"Just tell him what happened today." Melissa finally ended the silent conversation.  
  
"Well," Virginia seemed reluctant to start. "You know Professor Snape?"  
  
Remus restrained his smile. "You'd be referring to the Professor Severus Snape who I work alongside at this school, I assume."  
  
Ginny blushed and continued. "I accidentally kissed him."  
  
Remus froze. "You... accidentally... kissed him." He repeated disbelievingly. "How is it that you accidentally kiss someone, Miss Weasley?" He couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose, he was close and-"  
  
"I apologize, I was being cruel." Remus admitted quickly, he'd distressed the girl further. He took a deep breath. Ginny was now looking at him with an indignant stare. "I am very sure you have noticed your hair and recent change in appearance, as most of the school has, and I'm relatively sure you've discovered why. I'm also certain to a degree that you know I know, which will be why you're here, am I right so far?"  
  
Both nodded the affirmative. "Then this is serious business. It unusual for veelas to not be born from another of their kind."  
  
"How do you know I'm one?" Ginny cut in, confused. "How do you know?"  
  
Remus was left in a pained silence for a moment. "I am a werewolf, as you know, and as it is very close to the full moon I have very good senses. Your scent screams veela."  
  
Both drew back, as was inevitable. A lot of things were left out of dark creatures texts.  
  
"Miss Oberon, if you will kindly allow me to have a private discussion with Virginia it would be much appreciated. I will excuse you from being missing from class."  
  
There was a second where Remus was sure the girl was going to refuse. He was used to it, most witches and wizards were wary of being alone, or leaving others alone with dark creatures. But she did leave without fuss and for that Remus was grateful.  
  
He sat opposite Virginia.  
  
"Ginny, I apologize if I come across as harsh." Her wide eyes gazed up at him, making him feel guilty for what he was about to say. "You are a veela. I do not know how this came to be and truthfully, a lot of people won't care. It's going to be treated as a very dangerous thing very soon. The Ministry has been setting up new laws, did you know this?"  
  
"My dad told us, he works there, he says the Ministry is afraid."  
  
Arthur Weasley. Remus remembered the red-haired man as a student. Good man, obsessed with Muggles. "They are very afraid, terrified of losing their authority, so they're doing some very stupid things."  
  
"Like the Minister wanting to repeal the rights of werewolves." Remus winced as she made the straightforward remark. She was clever.  
  
"It may appear as if I am being self-righteous, attempting to 'team' up with you, I know, it's not in my intentions to do so."  
  
"It's okay, Professor." Remus sighed as he knew she did not entirely believe him.  
  
"You do not have to attend classes this afternoon, get some rest, after dinner we will visit the Headmaster."  
  
Ginny knew she shouldn't let herself be so transparent. She'd hurt her favourite Professor, she knew it. Quite a few of the parents of students had been horrified that a werewolf was being allowed to teach at the school. Dumbledore had taken this in stride. The Weasleys had all been okay with it, now Ginny had acted like he was trying to draw her in.  
  
It just seemed so typical. Her werewolf professor discussing the Ministry's stupidity for re-evaluating regulations for Dark Creatures with his veela student. It seemed so... conspirational.  
  
Ginny sat on her bed in the dorms staring out the window, not really seeing anything at all. So she was a veela. What was she meant to do? Scream? Cry?  
  
It struck her that maybe she should research. She really didn't know anything about veelas.  
  
She couldn't help but question if she really wanted to know. Things looked like they could only get worse.  
  
0-0  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Thanks to: Kytice, slytherin kitten meow baby (great name!), Morgain Lestrage, August1 (one of my only fics that already has a pretty decent planned plot), sinders, angelusdream, SilverMoonset, li, Quartz, ParvisSira, Shini the Graver, aikakone, kittybro, tigerlily, potts, me, M.E, Elven Warrior1,  
  
melissa ivory: Actually, a kiss is defined as - to touch or caress with the lips as an expression of affection, greeting, respect, or amorousness. So, well, I just thought I'd defend that. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


End file.
